Flame and Fire 3 and a half
by Pinkeminamae
Summary: Deleted scene from Flame and Fire. Takes place during chapter 3. Mature content. I suggest reading Flame and Fire before reading this, but it is not necessary. Mustang got a glimpse of what Hawkeye would be like if she were domineering, and a fantasy comes to fruition.


**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**This tidbit is a deleted scene from my story 'Flame and Fire' which is a crossover between Fullmetal Alchemist and Fairy Tail. I have that story at a 'T' rating, so I am putting this story as an extra so that I can keep it that way. If you enjoy lemons, than keep reading. Otherwise you can start at chapter four in the flame and fire story.**

* * *

Hawkeye was pouring tea when the cup was knocked from her hands. She wasn't sure why Mustang decided to assault her, but she didn't have to wonder for long. She was facing the wall when strong arms wrapped around her waist, and warm lips touched down on her neck.

"General, I thought we already had this discussion. We cannot do this, especially here."

"And I am trying to tell you that I simply don't care."

"It doesn't matter if you care or not. You know the complications that will arise if we are caught."

Mustang flipped his Lieutenant around to face him. Lust on his features caused her to blush deep. A slow smirk spread across his face. He knew this was going to be an easy win.

"What is the point of life if we can't have a little fun every once in a while?"

"We have fun all the time. Last week, if I recall correctly."

"Yes, but, I didn't have this idea last week."

"What idea would that be?"

Mustang's wicked grin grew wider as he reached behind Hawkeye. His hands caress the top of her waist as it traveled along her belt to her handcuffs. He unloosed them from their confines and brought them to Hawkeye's ever watchful gaze. Her eyes grew as she took in just what he was implying.

"Sir, you can't be serious. I really don't think it would look very good if you cuffed me. What if someone walked in?"

"Who said I was cuffing you?"

The blush grew to a striking red on her face. Mustang could tell the idea intrigued her, he could practically smell her enthusiasm. He scanned the room to find the perfect, ah yes! There it is. A plain wooden chair with slots in the back, perfect for lacing his hands through. He took Hawkeye's hand and guided her over to the chair, all but throwing himself into it. He held his arms out on each side and eyed her as if to say 'your turn.'

Hawkeye got the hint quickly, and took the cuffs from him. She wasn't sure were all this had come from. Sure, that Erza girl looked badass in her outfit, but she never took Mustang for the type that would get excited from being held against his will. Although, if she thought about it, none of this was against his will. She truly hoped she wasn't going to take this too far. The thought of having her way with him was turning her on just as much as it was him.

Hawkeye squatted down in front of the general and took her handcuffs back. She slung them around her index finger and gave Mustang a dirty look. He couldn't contain it much longer. His soldier was starting to get ready for the fight why Hawkeye slapped him.

"No. You will not get aroused until I tell you." Hawkeye retorted. Mustang whipped his head around to see her face, and he had to try hard not to be turned on. She had a fierce look on her face, one of dominance. He didn't realize just how much she was going to enjoy this. He filed this fact away for later use.

"What do you suggest I do? Recite the periodic table or something?" Mustang asked when given the problem of keeping his mini in check.

"No, I want you to image me in that armor. Keep the image in your mind as I touch you."

"How the hell…"

"Shut up." Hawkeye demanded as she slapped him again. Mustang submitted, closing his eyes and envisioning this woman in such a domineering outfit.

Mustang felt it as she walked around him, for she kept her finger on his chest and trailed it along his collarbone as she walked. She made it a point for his outstretched hands to touch her legs as she moved downwards. His fingers lightly trained her inner thigh we she came in contact with his hands. With the swiftness of a trained military officer, Hawkeye quickly snapped the cuff on her superior, subsequently trapping him in the humble chair.

She rose slowly, bringing her hands around his chest as she stood. She reached to his shirt buttons and started to undo the first. She took one at a time, drawing out the suspense with each 'pop.' Once she got to the last button on his blue jacket she slipped it slightly down his shoulders, letting it hang low on his arms. With his hands tied there wasn't a way to get the jacket completely off, but this didn't bother him. She slinked around to the front of him and grabbed his chin to look up at her. He opened his eyes to see the power in her features. She was completely enjoying this.

While she may have been gentle with is state-issued military jacket, his white button down wasn't going to be so lucky. Hawkeye grabbed the seam with both hands and pulled, snapping every button and effectively revealing his chest in just one move. She had a look of accomplishment as she trailed her hands down his abs. Mustang titled his head back in pure pleasure when he felt something cold against his skin.

"Hawkeye, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry sir, it isn't loaded." Riza answered as she pressed the barrel of her spare revolver to his shoulder. She tipped the gun slightly, trailing it around his body. She let her tongue follow in its path, causing Mustang to convulse in shivers. He was trying hard to hold the vision she had suggested he see, but the sight of her doing this to him was much more erotic. He went to asked a question when her finger met his lips.

"No talking. And yes, you can let yourself be aroused now."

Mustang was grateful for the permission. His mind went wild with the picture in front of him when Hawkeye slipped her finger into his mouth. She rotated her digit in and out, cupping his teeth and tongue with each movement. Mustang sucked, getting a good taste of her skin. All too soon she pulled her wet finger out, but immediately placing it in her mouth for taste. She made a sucking motion with her finger while touching her own chest with her free hand. Mustang was about to jump out of his chair when Riza grabbed the back of his hair and pulled, causing his head to face the ceiling. Riza straddled his lap, keeping her feet planted on the ground. She ran the fingers of her free hand through his dark locks, and smashed a kiss onto his lips. The kiss was anything but gentle. They could feel the fire and desire pouring out of each other as they effectively tasted each other. If there had been a soul in the building they were sure to hear the smacking of lips, the groaning of two lovers.

Pulling away from his face earned Riza a disapproving look, that was until he saw her reasons. While standing over his lap she brought her hands to her own jacket, undoing each button just as slow as she did his. His face was effectively place directly as chest level, so he was going to have a front row seat when she was finished. Riza slipped off her blue jacket and chucked it to his desk. All that left between him and her was a think black tank. She made for the hem and stopped, daring him to beg her. He wasn't going to speak until she instructed him to do so.

"If you want the show, you are going to have to ask."

"Please."

"I can't hear your."

"Please Riza. I beg you."

"What's my name?

"Riza."

"No, what's my name?"

"Riza…"

She slapped him again. He couldn't think of what she was looking for. She looked at him, a look completely different than the one she usually mustered. That is when it hit him. Hawkeye was who she was at work. Riza was who she was at home. But when it came to a lover, there was only one name for her.

"Elizabeth, I beg you. Please."

Riza smiled at hearing her codename. Obliging his request, she slipped her shirt off, exposing her chest to his wanting mouth. He made from her nipple, and she grabbed the back of his head to pull him away.

"You will only when I tell you, you got that?"

"Yes ma'am."

She toyed with his hair a bit, drawing out his suspense. Just as he was about to burst she brought with face into contact with her breast. They were hard and wonderful. He sucked on them and pulled, drawing out the experience. He moved to the side of her chest and sucked harder, trying to leave his mark. She allowed this, probably because she was a sucker for hickeys. She just loved them.

Once he was finished with his marking and gave the other breast its equal time in the spotlight, Riza pulled away from his lap completely. She knelt in front of him and started to unzip the confines. Once she got the zipper past the obstacle she was able to put her hand in and reach her goal. She pulled his erection clean of his boxes and pants, rubbing it to get it at full attention. Not wanting to stain his military pants, Riza tapped his thigh to signify she wanted him to lift up off of the chair. She wrapped her hands around the him on either said of his hips and slipped his pants and boxers down, leaving them around his ankles where they entered his boots. This only added to the confinement he was already in. Now not only couldn't he move his hands, but his legs were effectively tied together now.

Once Riza was done locking his legs she brought her attention back to his arousal. She gripped it tight, making sure to stroke slowly, driving him crazy. His belly was on fire and his mind was clouded when he felt the warm, wet slickness caress his dick. Looking down he saw her tongue wrapped around him, sliding up and down. Pre-cum threatened her as she made to take his length into her mouth. She started with just the head, and slowly started taking the entire tower into her. She kept the suction going as she stroke, keeping her hand under her mouth to cover what she couldn't fit. He looked into her eyes the entire time, badly wanting to take his hand and direct her movements. His hands tightened against the cuffs, Mustang momentarily forgetting that he was restricted. He almost broke the chain we she rose up from him.

Roy's heart leaped as her hands went to her belt. She took her sweet time undoing the devilish thing, slipping it off as if she was weak. Before she discarded the belt she took care to smack his thigh muscle with it, earning her a growl. Riza laughed at his attempt of superiority, tossing the belt across the room. She put her hands on the top of her pants, pulling them off to expose her panties. They were simple ones, white with blue trim. Upon further inspection he saw that there was a little bow at the center. He wondered idly what it tasted like when she slipped them off, causing one fantasy to be replaced by another. He sensed she was just as aroused as he was, mainly because she was done with the teasing.

She stalked back over to Roy's lap and straddled him once more, planting one small kiss on his lips. She positioned her center above his erection, slowly descending onto his point. Her body took him gradually, causing growing moans from each participant. Once Riza had been completely filled, she positioned each foot on the bottom rung of the chair for leverage. She wrapped her arms around Roy's head, grabbing his hair for stability while planting her elbows on his shoulders. Then she started her rhythm. Slow at first, but increasing as her passion flew. Their muscles shook, legs trembled. Once her patterned became predictable Roy joined in, lifting his legs off the floor and pounding her as bed he could. He gripped as much of the chair as he could, trying for better leverage. They found their pleasure points, nearly screaming as the rode out each other. Riza release first, squeezing Roy's face into her chest as she convulsed. Roy followed soon after, the pleasure of her walls squeezing his dick too much to keep contained. He nestled in her breast as he shook, pleasure radiating from every pore. Once their bodies had calmed and the ecstasy of pleasure took over, they sat in the plain wooden chair together, her arms and legs wrapped around him and the chair. There they sat, content to stay that way for the next few hours.

* * *

"Brother, we should really come back tomorrow. It's late and the General probably isn't here anyway." Al warned as his older brother made his way down the hall. Ed just shook his head.

"I know he is here. The secretary said he and Hawkeye are the only ones in the office this week. And knowing the Lieutenant, she will have him working overtime until he drops dead."

"I guess. But we still could just as easily come back tomorrow."

"Why do tomorrow what you can get done today?"

"Oh brother."

They made their way to Ed's commanding officer's office, which was bigger and more ornate than the old one. Ed figured the general earned it though. Being shoved through your own portal of truth couldn't have been a picnic, and yet he still fought with them despite being blind. Ed knew that the general was no longer blind, and the means with which he regained his sight. He wasn't happy about it, but its not like the general made the same mistake they had made. Plus, he was dedicating his life to the legacy of the souls that healed him.

As they approached the office the brothers heard the screaming. Al was about to rush into the office when Ed held him back, indicating that if there was an attack then rash action probably wouldn't work as well as a plan. Al marveled at how grown up the statement was when he knelt to see through the key hole what the situation was. The more Ed listened, the more familiar the screams became. Soon the lights clicked on in his head as he recognized the screaming as something Winry did when he….

Ed grabbed his brother's shirt and pulled him away from the door, noting the shocked look on his face. He could only guess what his brother might have seen.

"Let me guess. Flame colonel has one of his famous call girls in there?"

Al just shook his head, eyes still unable to blink.

"Well then, who is he doing in there?"

"R…Ri….Riza."

It was Ed's turn for his eyes to bug out. He always figured that Mustang and Hawkeye had a past, but he never took the man to turning her over his desk. A small smile of respect crossed his face for his fellow rebel.

"Come on Al. Let's get back to the hotel. We can always come back tomorrow."

"That's what I said in the first place!" Al squeaked out as Ed grabbed his arm to lead him down the hallway. This was going to be a long night for the brothers. Ed idly wondered if he could get away with buying alcohol for the younger Elric to knock him out for the night.


End file.
